mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Sylladex
's initial Sylladex]] The Sylladex is the inventory system in Homestuck. Most player-controlled characters have a Sylladex to store and retrieve artifacts from, which consists of two decks of cards: the Captchalogue Deck and the Strife Deck. These cards have codes on their backs that can be entered on the Punch Designix to create a punched card. None of the Exiles have a sylladex, and instead they simply carry objects in their hands. The Midnight Crew members can each hold 5 weapons and one item, which is in all cases a Deck of Cards/Storage Item. Captchalogue Deck Captchalogue Card]] The Captchalogue Deck is where artifacts are stored to be used later. Artifacts are stored on Captchalogue Cards, and while stored, they have no physical size or weight (so while John Egbert is unable to actually use a Sledgehammer on his own, he is still able to carry it around in his Sylladex), making the Sylladex much like a magic satchel. However, there is a limit to how many different items can be captchalogued, based on the number of cards in the character's deck. Captchalogue cards can be added to the Captchalogue Deck by captchaloguing them and then forcing them out of the deck. Fetch Modi The fashions in which artifacts are stored to and retrieved from the Sylladex depend on the currently active Fetch Modus. The active Fetch Modus can be chosen as long as the Sylladex has the card with the desired Fetch Modus. Each Fetch Modus has a unique color given to all Captchalogue cards in a Sylladex that uses it. When outside of a Sylladex, Captchalogue cards are red. The Fetch Modi are all based on computer data structures, except Jade's which are instead popular board games, Dad's, which uses a wallet and the Trolls', which use whatever the troll equivalent of data structures is. Stack John's first Sylladex Fetch Modus, signified by a bright magenta Sylladex and matching Captchalogue cards. Captchalogue cards are arranged in a stack, and the player can only use or otherwise interact with the one at the top of the stack. The top card may also be combined with the previous card if doing so is logical (or if the objects can be physically forced into one another), or use it with the previous card. If an object is picked up while the Sylladex is full, the item at the bottom of the stack will be dropped. Even though his Sylladex is set to Stack by default, John finds his Stack Fetch Modus card under his Magic Chest after Rose moves it using Sburb. This is likely because he had used it already and then lost it. Interestingly, when Dave asked John how he retrieved things, John replied "one at a time i guess. and if i put too much in, something falls out." Somehow, Dave was able to identify Stack from this description, even though it could've applied to just about any other Modus. This fetch modus is based on the stack data structure. Queue The second Fetch Modus John obtains, signified by an orange Sylladex and matching Captchalogue cards. It is essentially the opposite of the Stack, in that only the card at the bottom of the deck (the one that was added before any of the others) may be used directly. It also propels the items that are pushed out of the deck faster (making it a valuable Fetch Modus for weaponizing one's Sylladex). Otherwise, it behaves identically to the Stack. John finds the Queue Fetch Modus card in a copy of Data Structures for Assholes. Though John had a separate card for his Stack and Queue Modi, they were identical cards with different settings, since John could switch either card to fulfill either Modus. He later combined the two with the Modus Control Deck, thus allowing him to draw cards from either side of his "Queuestack" without the inconvenience of having to switch his Modus type back and forth. This fetch modus is based on the queue data structure. Array The third Fetch Modus John obtains, originally intended as a birthday present from Dad. It is a lighter blue in color. It supposedly allows John to fetch any card at will, though presumably he must memorize the placement of a given item (as compared to Dave's Hash Map, which assigns a name to each card). John considers this to be excessively boring, however, and uses the Modus Control Deck he obtained from Dad's Room to combine it with his Queuestack, thus creating an Array of four 6-card Queuestacks. This fetch modus is based on the array data structure. Tree Rose Lalonde's Fetch Modus, signified by a lime green Sylladex and matching Captchalogue cards. She admits that it isn't exactly practical but initially considers it elegant. The first item is captchalogued in the Root Card. Any more items that are picked up are Branches attached to an existing card and, like the root itself, may have up to two branches of their own (making this a binary tree). Branches with no further branches of their own are called Leaf Cards. Cards are sorted alphabetically: they join the left branch of an existing card if they come alphabetically before that card, or the right branch otherwise. Nothing has been shown to demonstrate what happens if she has two identical objects. The only cards Rose may access are the root or leaf cards; intermediate branches can only be accessed by moving them to the root or leaf positions via the optional auto-balancing feature, which (like an AVL tree) rearranges the tree whenever it becomes too unbalanced. If she uses the Root Card, all of the items below will fall out of the sylladex, which is why she has set it to Leaf instead of Root. Since Rose never captchalogues more than her cards can hold, we are never shown an object being forced out of her deck or more cards being added to it. This fetch modus is based on the binary tree data structure. Hash Map Dave Strider's Fetch Modus, signified by a yellow Sylladex and matching Captchalogue cards. Hash maps work through a key-to-value lookup structure, making the Hash Map Fetch Modus the most like a traditional inventory. Each card in the deck is given an index from zero to the number of cards in the deck minus 1 (10 cards leaves an index range of 0 to 9). When an item is captchalogued into a Hash Map Sylladex, where it is placed into the card stack depending on the current Hash Function. If an object already occupies the card with the produced index, the item in the card is ejected from the Sylladex to make room for the new item. In order to retrieve an item from the stack, the character must perform an action related to the item with a keyword that will produce the same index as the card that holds the desired item. Items apparently are retrieved so long as a relevant command with an equivalent hash is uttered, regardless of Dave's actual desire to use the item. If the objects are retrieved this way, then they're thrown out as if another item was placed in their card.(e.g. Screaming stop at a bird (Stop has an equivalent hash to sword) ejected a sword through the bird, killing it. Dave's reaction implies he didn't intend to shoot the sword at it.)The force of which the item ejects from the Sylladex may be related to how much emphasis is used on the command. On the back of the fetch modus card are several options. One of them, a "potentially dangerous button," ejects every item in the Sylladex. Another option allows the user to change the hash function used to calculate indexes, though changing the hash function will eject all items too. A final option is a check box labelled 'detect collisions' which originally was unchecked. Now that it's checked, Dave is prevented from captchaloging an item when doing so will cause another item to be displaced and ejected, making captchaloging slower but safer. It is notable that objects that are captchalogued don't have a set name. For example, Dave captchalogued multiple Shuriken (3) one at a time to avoid dislodging a Box (5) he had filled with Fireworks (5). This is after he spilled the Box of Fireworks (3) by replacing it with Nunchaku (3). Items that share the same index can be combined even if the combined name of the items wouldn't equal that index. This fetch modus is based on the hash map data structure. Hash Functions * The hash function Dave uses most often gives each letter in the word of an item's name a value (2 for consonants and 1 for vowels), adds the numbers up, and divides the sum by the number of Captchalogue Cards in the deck. The index is the remainder. The letter "Y" can be used as either a consonant or a vowel, but only a hashmap noob would use such a cheap trick. * Another hash function switches the values, making vowels worth 2 and consonants worth 1. * A third function gives letters their value based on the order they appear in the alphabet. (A=1, B=2, C=3, and so on) * Dave programs a fourth function in which each letter's value is the same as the letter would have in a game of Scrabble. Specifically, A=1, B=3, C=3, D=2, E=1, F=4, G=2, H=4, I=1, J=8, K=5, L=1, M=3, N=1, O=1, P=3, Q=10, R=1, S=1, T=1, U=1, V=4, W=4, X=8, Y=4, and Z=10. Jade's Modus Set Jade Harley has a whopping twelve Fetch Modi, which comprise the Modus Set that her Grandfather bought her for Christmas. All twelve of these Modi are based upon popular board games. Judging by the official product logos and trademark symbols, it is highly likely that these Modi can only be obtained via purchase. The fact that these Modi are based upon board games rather than data structure is consistent with Jade's silly, playful nature and her apparent lack of interest in serious computing. Jade also has a large amount of Captchalogue cards. She has 52 cards (the number of cards in a standard playing card deck), and when she has no Fetch Modus selected, they are arranged into thirteen stacks of four. Memory Based upon the beloved game of matching pairs of identical cards, this is Jade's preferred Fetch Modus, due to her powers of precognition. This Modus uses an even number of Captchalogue cards, which are purple. When an object is Captchalogued, it is stored in two random cards. In order to access an item, the two cards in which that item is stored must be selected, and it appears that all item positions are randomized when an item is captchalogued. For most people, this would be troublesome to say the least, but for the reason stated above, this Modus is perfectly suited to Jade. Also, her silly, playful nature causes her to flesh out her Sylladex with simple, brightly-colored objects (such as fruit, as we have seen), causing it to more closely resemble a child's card-matching game. Jenga Based upon the nervewracking game of manipulating precariously-placed blocks, this Modus uses eighteen captchalogue cards, which are dark blue. When the Modus is selected, it spawns a Jenga tower made of 54 Captchalogue Blocks (54 being the number of blocks in a standard Jenga tower). Each item, when captchalogued, is assigned to three random blocks in the tower. To retrieve an item, its three blocks must be removed. When an attempt is made to retreive a specific item, its blocks are highlighted. If the tower is toppled, all items assigned to completely toppled trios of blocks will be ejected. This system appears to be extremely unwieldy, due to the likely difficulty in moving the tower. Also, Jade's narcolepsy makes this Fetch Modus completely useless to her. Pictionary Jade chose this Fetch Modus based on a strong whim from the mysterious ethers of democracy, which is a fancy way of saying that Andrew put it to a vote. Its cards are mossy green. When selected, this Fetch Modus spawns a Captchalogue Scribblepad. Drawing a nearby item on it results in the captchaloguing of that item. Even if the drawing is a meaningless scribble, the Scribblepad will associate it with an item. If the Captchaloguing of an item that is not nearby is attempted, a ghost image of it will be captchalogued instead. Ghost images are unusable but have the same Captchalogue codes as their real counterparts, enabling a Sburb player with access to alchemical equipment to create them. (And, theoretically, any item that the player can draw can be created.) It seems to have a bit of trouble identifying drawings of overly simple or overly complex things, such as Jade's Tangle Buddies and her Eclectic Bass. Andrew Hussie is seen using a Captchalogue Scribblepad as a graphics tablet in his highly indulgent self-insertion into the story. Nepeta Leijon has a drawing tablet computer in her room; she thinks to herself for a moment that it would be cool if it were a fetch modus, perhaps implying that she will obtain Jade's method at some point in the future. For now, she has something apparently as frustrating as the status quo. The Rest The nine other game-based Fetch Modi have yet to be seen in action. Their names and colors are as follows: Boggle: Cyan Monopoly: Pale green Yahtzee: Burgundy Clue: Brown Connect Four: Yellow and blue (this is the only Fetch Modus with a markedly different second color, probably to distinguish it from the also-yellow Hash Map) Battleship: Teal Ouija: Beige. Is listed below in its own section. May function slightly differently to Aradia's version, probably with English letters. Guess Who: Orange Operation: Pink Wallet Dad's Fetch Modus, signified by brown Captchalogue Cards (the same shade of brown as the Clue Fetch Modus). It stores Captchalogue cards in a wallet, and any card can be retrieved from the wallet at any time. It's just a wallet. It's not complicated. Encryption Karkat Vantas' Fetch Modus, signified by grey Captchalogue cards. When an item is captchalogued, a card safe (with a weight possibly invariably greater than that of the item captchalogued) is produced. To retrieve an item, you have to hack the code to open the card safe. Since the safes become physical objects, the very obvious drawback to this modus is the inability to take the safes with you; they just end up recaptchalogued into a (perhaps guaranteed heavier) card safe. It is hinted that Karkat eventually swaps moduses with Sollux, who naturally is better suited to cracking codes. While this modus causes the item to be secure against thieves and other ne'er-do-wells, it is not necessarily safe, especially from the rage of a hungry custodian. Ouija Aradia Megido's fetch modus. The spirits decide what item is retrieved, leaving Aradia with little or no control as to what item is retrieved. As of late, she hasn't been shown storing something in her sylladex, but how an item is retrieved has been shown. With this kind of sylladex, the user is practically helpless to the spirits controlling the Ouija component. However, it perfectly suits Aradia as she does things impulsively based on the voices she hears, and as her belief is that everything happens for a reason. Oddly, Aradia's planchette points to the letters that spell bing. On Earth, the planchette is supposed to highlight the letters with its lens. Miracle Gamzee Makara's Fetch Modus. By far the most complex Modus ever seen, Gamzee has absolutely no idea how it works, and doesn't want to know. Most of the time, he would captchalogue an item only to watch the colors that the Modus produces. The Modus seems to work a bit like two of the seen Jade's Modi, Memory and Jenga, in the fashion that it stores the captchalogued item in multiple cards. However, it is complicated by the fact that the cards themselves have six colors: teal, green, orange, brown, blue and citrine, and the Modus seems to only use one card (if any) of each. When retrieving an object, the sylladex can eject an item from a seemingly random card very, very far. It is also shown that one can reach out and take items from the cards. These are most likely not its only functions. It has been noted that successfully retrieving the item you want with this modus can take a miracle. Despite outward appearances showing this modus to be exceedingly complex, it has the potential to be the most useful modus of all. After having his soda chucked across the entire troll ocean, Gamzee is shown to be able to simply take the item he wanted right out of the card. This shows that the modus can hold several items at once, and all can be accessed at any time. And bonus, shiny colors! Chastity Kanaya Maryam's Fetch Modus, signified by light grey Captchalogue cards. This Fetch Modus locks up the item, rendering it impossible to use unless the key is found. Apparently based on the chastity belt (fitting in with her being the Virgo troll), the key will only be found when Kanaya is ready to use the item. Eight Ball Vriska Serket's Fetch Modus, signified by black Sylladex cards. Unusually (but understandably, given their function), the portions of the cards where objects are normally displayed is blue. Although this Fetch Modus has never been explained or even named, its method of functioning is clear. When an object is captchalogued, it is sealed within a Magic 8-Ball. Presumably, releasing the object involves breaking the ball that contains it (explaining the many broken 8-balls in Vriska's room). Shaking the ball and looking at the "answer" merely reveals the code. Scratch and Sniff Terezi Pyrope's Fetch Modus signified by multicolor striped cards, vertical pink and purple on the left, and horizontal darker purple and blue on the right, looking similar to a modus constructed with a Modus Control Deck. The modus apperently allows any item to be retrieved at any time, but the items can only be identified and selected via smell. This works well for Terezi due to her uncanny ability to smell colors. Strife Deck Items can also be placed into a Strife Deck, which allows the player to use objects to Aggrieve enemies. Each Strife Deck is contained with a Strife Specibus and a character with multiple Strife Specibi will store them within a Strife Portfolio. In order for an artifact to be allocated to a Strife Deck, it must be the same kind of item as the character's chosen Kind Abstratus, and there must be a free Captchalogue Card in the Strife Deck. It appears that Strife Decks might use a special type of Captchalogue Card. Each Strife Specibus appears to come with one card in its deck by default. If an item used to strife is damaged or fundamentally altered during use, its related Kind Abstratus will change itself into a type to match. (See notes on John and Dave below.) This is presumably to avoid getting suddenly disarmed when the item doesn't match the old Abstratus and cannot be allocated. To correct this, the item must be restored to its old shape. It should be noted that imps can also place items into their strife deck. They drop their Strife Specibus card when defeated. *John's is hammerkind, originally holding both a hammer and a sledgehammer. However, the sledgehammer lost its metal head while he was using it, changing the Specibus' Kind Abstratus into a handlekind and ejecting the other hammer's head. When John repaired the sledgehammer hammerkind restored itself and he lost the rest of the hammer. John also acquired a bunnykind Specibus and deck from a Shale Imp, which he had stored in his Strife Portfolio. There is also an umbrellakind specibus card in his house, which seems much more useful now that he made the Barber's Best Friend. *Rose's is needlekind and holds her knitting needles. *Dave's is bladekind and would hold his first ninja sword, but he accidentally launched it out of his window at a rambunctious crow and now holds a 2nd ninja sword from his wall. Like John's, it suffered from a modification resulting from the second sword being broken in half, and is now ½bladekind. Whether a way to restore his previous specibus can be found or not remains to be seen. Future Dave appears to still be using it, with an occasional switch back to full bladekind for combos. *Jade's is riflekind and holds her trusty hunting rifle. Trolls appear to have Strife Specibi as well. *Aradia Megido used the whipkind specibus before her death. After, she uses telekinesis, similar to Sollux; she continues to use this strifing method after entering the soulbot, as well. *Tavros Nitram uses his trusty lancekind specibus, having always wanted to improve as a jouster so he can someday join the ranks of the cavalreapers. *Sollux Captor, as a high-level psionic, has no need for a specific strife specibus; his telekinesis allows him to manipulate and fling objects at will. However, he appears to favor throwing stars. *Karkat Vantas uses the sicklekind Specibus, as he aspires to be a threshecutioner. *Nepeta Leijon uses the clawkind Specibus, and she already had her Claw Gloves allocated when we got to her. *Kanaya Maryam uses makeupkind specibus, which allows her to equip her lipstick as a weapon. Her lipstick transforms into a chainsaw. *Terezi Pyrope's is canekind. She uses her cane to wallop enemies when she enters The Medium. *Vriska Serket has the dicekind specibus, which uses her enchanted set of 8 eight-sided dice, the Fluorite Octet. By rolling the dice, she can potentially execute a large variety of attacks at random. *Equius Zahhak primarily uses the fistkind specibus, although he carries around the bowkind Specibus in case he is ever able to actually fire an arrow, and also the useless ½bowkind. *Gamzee Makara's specibus is clubkind. He appears to regularly wield juggling clubs, as it is dangerous to leave his hive unarmed. *Eridan Ampora uses the riflekind specibus, wielding a weapon we recognize as Ahab's Crosshairs. *Feferi Peixes uses the 2x3dentkind specibus, allowing her to use two-ended tridents, referred to in Alternian parlance as double culling forks. MSPA Readers all have the specibus. Apparently, . Category:Homestuck Category:Concepts Category:Homestuck Concepts